


Maternal Instincts

by Blue_The_Huntress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad! Sans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Single Parent Sans, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, injured reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Huntress/pseuds/Blue_The_Huntress
Summary: You didn't think that you'd want to be a mother to a stranger's daughter until recently.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red on the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666830) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 



> Dad! Sans makes me weak.  
> I have a thing for people who are good with kids, okay?

Never once did you think an instinctual reaction would land you in a hospital room with a stranger and his daughter. 

He’s introduced himself and his daughter and Sans and Calibri, respectively, and the two of them talk as much as they can to you. You’re not surprised to learn that they’ve been having court trouble with the speeding driver that hit you but you wish you could do  _ something _ to help them out. 

A few fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, severe whiplash, and a concussion was the extent of the accident. You’re now stuck in the hospital with a neck brace and bandages almost everywhere, leaving you in a dull pain and unable to speak. Apparently, you’re supposed to rest until your jaw mostly heals - which might be a few days, if certain monsters with healing magic can spare a couple of moments to help you. Even so, you have absolutely no trouble with sticking around other than the accumulating hospital bill for your care and missing work. 

Three strangers have constantly come and gone, and you guess that you’ve pieced together the relationship between them and Sans. One: Frisk, the monster ambassador and the person who got you an ambulance. Two: Papyrus, Sans’ brother, who had been meant to keep an eye on the kid you rescued. Three: Alphys, a friend of Sans who was also assisting the doctors with your care. And four: Undyne, Papyrus’s friend and Alphys’s girlfriend who had been a witness to the whole thing. 

“Miss (L. Name), can you recall the event leading to you ending up in the hospital? Thumbs up for ‘yes’, down for ‘no’.” The doctor takes the light away from your eyes to watch your dominant hand. 

Up. 

***

Damn your roommate to the darkest pits of hell. She just hands you money, tells you to go shopping, and returns to her game! He won’t even let you borrow her car! Fucker! 

I mean, at least she has the decency to hand you the money from her own paycheck for it, considering most of yours goes to rent. 

Still! The point remains! 

So now you’re sweltering in the hot spring morning with about a hundred dollars worth of groceries, walking back to your apartment. Yeah, you’re not a prime target for a daylight mugging at all! 

“... HAVE BEEN PUT IN CHARGE OF HIS CHILD’S CARE, OF WHICH WHICH I WILL DO MY BEST!” 

“Fuhuhu! GOOD ON YOU, PUNK!” 

Beside the monsters blocking your patch, a little girl spins in circles, giggling. She’s a cute little redhead, maybe between three and five, pale skinned and bouncing around like it’s nobody’s business. She’s in a plain black t-shirt and shorts with a cerulean jacket that’s obviously too big for her, flapping the sleeves around as she spins. She stops after a moment, wobbling before falling onto her rear. 

Right in the road. 

Groceries were forgotten as you sprint toward the girl, jumping into the street and lifting her into your arms. Cars around you sound their horns, but you’re a deer in the headlights as a car barrels toward you with no regard for the speed limit. You turn your back to it, shielding the screaming girl in your arms from the impact. 

Everything passes in a blur after that voices and events blurring together until you make it to a recovery room. 

The little girl, the monster ambassador, and the skeleton and the fish monster had spent almost their whole day with you, introducing themselves and apologizing for their parts in the accident. The little girl - Calibri, as she had been introduced as - insisted on laying on your non-dominant side where your shoulder  _ wasn’t  _ recovering. 

Papyrus calls his brother - Calibri’s father - about an hour after meeting you properly. Seconds later, another, shorter skeleton pops into the room with the crack of a whip (figuratively, it just sounded like it). He panics for only a few seconds before the little girl by your side picks up her head and squeals out “Daddy!” 

“stars, calibri! are you alright?!” He wraps his arms around the little girl desperately, those white lights that serve as his eyes meeting yours. It takes a second for him to register that you’re a stranger before he picks up the little girl and starts to move her toward his brother. 

“No! No!” She fights and wiggles her way out of his arms before climbing desperately back onto your bed and hugging what was left of your life out of you. When she plants her head on your injured ribs, you hiss as pain shoots through your body. 

The other human, Frisk, gently reaches over you to push her off your injured form. They explain gently through sign language, which you can only pick a few familiar words out of. 

“what is this about?” 

For another hour, you listen as the group bounces between stories, all of which involve what you had experienced from a different perspective. After, Undyne heroically states that she  _ will _ find the speeding driver and make sure that they get justice. Soon enough, everyone but Sans and Calibri leaves with other business to attend to. 

Calibri holds your hand as she sits in her father’s lap, resting her head under his chin. You can see the worry and concern in his eyes fade away as he gently rocks with her, staring at her peaceful, sleepy face. The amount of love and care he holds her with astounds you; you wonder how he can stand being away from her. 

“thank you.” He says suddenly, those lights meeting your eyes again after Calibri. “it doesn’t seem like enough, but thanks. for saving my daughter.” 

Your voice comes out weak as you work through the pain in your neck to speak. “It’s enough.” 

His smile seems strained even as he hugs her tighter. 

***

“Well, there seems to be no permanent damage.” The doctor smiles at you. “You should be up and about soon enough. We’ll give you a note to turn into your work and when it doesn’t hurt to speak, we’ll send the officers in to give your statement. Is that okay?” 

Up. 

“Good. I’ll let your visitors in now.” He makes his way out, allowing Sans and Calibri to make their way in. 

“Auntie!” She hops out of Sans’ arm and climbs up onto your bed. She wraps her arms around your shoulders, nuzzling into your collarbone. 

“Hey.” You strain out, smiling. 

“heya.” Sans shoves his hands into the pocket of the jacket you had seen on Calibri the other say. “sorry about the nickname. she insisted.” 

You wave him off with your sore arm, wrapping your good one around her. 

“you don’t mind?” 

“Nah.” You croak. 

He takes a seat on your non-dominant side, white lights flickering back and forth to watch as you gently stroke Calibri’s red hair. “we found the guy. a witness recorded the last half of the accident and put it up everywhere. got the car’s license plate, ‘n all that. hasn’t admitted anything, though.” 

A half shrug is all you can give in response. 

“we’re tryin’ to get you a monster with healin’ magic. i am, at least. many of us are too busy, though. paps would if he was in a better state o’ mind ‘bout the whole thing.” 

“Thanks.” 

Calibri starts snoring, a soft sound you can only tell is happening through the feeling against your chest. You smile, squeezing her closer. 

“she’s worried, y’know.” He says. “‘bout your health. she feels bad about it. gotta tell her she did nothin’ wrong.” 

Sans looks incredibly stressed. His palms press into his temples as he looks at his feet. From what you’ve gathered, he must be a single father if he’s so concerned about her. It’s probably why she was with Papyrus that day. God, he probably needs some comfort; someone to tell him that he’s alright. 

“You’re a good father.” 

His gaze shoots up to you at your hoarse words. 

“Takin’ care of a kid on your own?  _ And _ she turns out like this?” You gesture to the sleeping child on your arm. “You gotta be doing something right.” 

That draws a relieved chuckle from him. “glad ya think so.” 

It’s a few days later when you meet Toriel, the former queen of monsters. You lay there as Sans explains the situation to her, petting Calibri’s red hair as she takes her place on you again. 

“i owe her,” Sans says, his hand reaching to the back of his neck. “so, i want to do her a favor.” 

Goat mom, which you’ve taken to calling her in your mind based on her twittering and doting on the girl in your arm - plus the extended lecture she gave Sans about ‘strangers’ - meets your gaze with a look of awe. 

“Young woman, is this true?” She asks you. 

“Yeah.” You answer weakly. 

“You risked your own life for a complete stranger’s daughter?” She seems to have trouble processing it, a paw covering her muzzle. “That’s… quite admirable, actually.” 

“so, will you help her out?” 

Her brown eyes widen in surprise. “Oh! Yes, of course.” 

Toriel is  _ very  _ tall. You realize this as she kneels beside you, the bedside only reaching where her ribs would be. 

She hovers her paws over your heart, a soft, golden glow flowing between them. Instantly, you feel the pain in your body begin to ebb and fade away. Finally, it doesn’t hurt your whole body when you breathe in, which you do wholeheartedly. 

Once Toriel moves away, you grab Calibri and sit up. The girl screams, laughing as you pull her into your lap and start tickling her with your non-dominant hand. Your other hand reaches around and pulls the neck brace off, gently tossing it aside. 

“Auntie’s got you now!” You mercilessly attack her sides, laughing along as she screams and kicks, trying to wriggle free. 

“No, Auntie!” The redhead spits out between giggles. 

Relenting, you sit up properly, allowing her to catch her breath. Your back cracks wonderfully as you stretch, sighing. 

“Sans, are you alright?” Toriel asks. 

Returning to normal, Calibri sits up on your lap, wrapping her arms around you. You, however, meet Sans’s gaze. 

Those little white lights in his eyes have shaped into hearts and a genuine grin lights up his face. You feel your face warm as he blinks, cerulean lighting up he cheekbones. 

“i think i’m in love.”    



	2. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom Friend, Baby Child, and the forbidden 'M' word?
> 
> Yeah, sure.

Once the doctor clears you to be discharged and the four of you (Sans, Calibri, and Toriel walked with you) make it to the lobby before Sans absentmindedly says something about his brother holding onto your groceries. You smile, telling him to say ‘thanks’ to his taller brother for you. Toriel quickly dismisses herself, saying that she had things to take care of.

“can you watch her for a moment?” He asks, prompting her to hold her own hands out to yours.

“Yeah, sure-” The moment you grab one of her extended hands, Sans disappears with another loud crack. You sigh, picking her up and resting her on your hip. “I got you.”

She wraps her arms around your neck, snuggling into your shoulder. “I’m happy you’re okay. Dad didn’t trust you at first, but I told him you’re okay.”

“Even so, you shouldn’t trust strangers, honey.” You say. This turns her gaze up to you. “Not everyone is like me. You’d be surprised how few humans would put their lives on the line for _anyone,_ let alone a little girl.”

Meeting her gaze for the first time properly, you notice her unnatural eyes. The usual white area is black and the iris is white. The thought occurs that it’s just like her father, but it intrigues you to see it on a human. At least, you assume she’s human. You honestly probably wouldn’t be able to tell if she was monster or human either way.

“I know. Daddy tells me all the time.” Her pale fingers play with the hem of her tank top. “He says we gotta be careful in case another person like Ma comes around.”

You’re surprised at the lack of affection the word ‘ma’ holds for her as she snuggles into your shoulder again. “Someone like your mother? What do you mean?”

“I dunno.” She half-shrugs. “I jus’ know that I’ve never seen her.”

Instantly, you hold her closer. “Aww, honey.” You coo.

You run a gentle hand through her soft, red locks, cushioning her against you. On your life, you won’t allow her to be without a proper motherly figure if Sans will allow you. Gods be damned if you’ll allow a woman like that taint her daughter’s world view.

“Don’t worry, Cali. If your dad’ll let me, I’ll stick around. You won’t need to worry about me leaving you two.”

She smiles against your shoulder. “Thanks.”

***

Like a gentleman, Sans offered to walk you home. He said that he’d take a shortcut, but he just spent most of his energy flickering between the hospital and his own home. Calibri walked between the two of you, holding each of your hands. Her humming filled the silence, and most of the time, you found yourself watching her with adoration.

“Hey, Sans?”

“hmm?”

You meet Calibri’s black gaze and smile. “If you ever need someone to watch or take care of Cali, you can always bring her to me. I work mornings and you work nights, so our schedules line up.”

“Really?!” She squeals, letting go to clap her hands together. “Daddy, you won’t haveta take me to work no more!” She says, turning toward him.

When she meets his gaze, you see those small lights change into hearts like they had before you were discharged. “you’re right.” He smiles, picking her up and resting her on his hip. “i knew you didn’t wanna spend any more time with me.” He says sarcastically.  

“No, no!” She protests, giggling as he pokes her ribs. “I mean the lab is boring! There’s nothin’ to do! No one to play with.”

“There are other kids in my complex if she wants to hang out with people her age.” You mention casually. “And I’m sure I could pester my roommate to play video games with her.”

“Yay!!”

***

You enter your apartment to your brunette gamer for a roommate asleep hunched over on the edge of her seat, controller upside down on the floor, with the dimmed TV screen showing a _Dead or Alive_ loss screen.

Dropping your groceries by the door, you gesture for Sans and Cali to follow you inside as you slowly approach your roommate. “Kenny?” You murmur, a placating hand reaching to touch her shoulder. Behind you, you hear the door click quietly shut behind you and the rustling of plastic bags as one of the pair moves your groceries. “Ken?”

When your hand touches her, she starts so quickly that she tips the couch slightly. Her golden brown eyes are wide and wild as she processes everything around her. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the couch like her life depends on it.

“Hey, it’s me.” You hold your hands up in a defensive gesture. “It’s me.”

“(Name)?” She seems bewildered as she starts to relax. “What-?”

“Are you okay, Kenny?”

The words seem to stop her. “I… I-” She looks so lost, looking down at her fancy work clothes. “Everything’s blurring together.” She moans softly, massaging her temples. “I haven’t slept properly in… what, a _week_?”

You’re horrified; has she been neglecting her own health while you’ve been in the hospital? “Kenareth Larson, have you been overworking yourself?!” Your hands grip her shoulders tightly.

Her eyelids droop with sleep even with your accusatory tone. “Rent won’t pay itself.” Her head drops onto her collarbone. “I… picked up everyone’s call-ins.” She yawns out.

You turn your gaze to Sans. “Can you help me out, Sans?” You ask, shifting to lift your friend and roommate off the couch.

Wordlessly, the monster joins you on her other side, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. “Right side door.” You say, taking most of the taller female’s weight to guide them to the hall leading to the bedrooms.

Calibri rushes ahead of you, pushing open the door you had said. As the three of you duck into the bedroom, with Sans’s ribcage pressed into your hand around Kenareth’s waist, you feel his phone buzz in the pocket of his jacket. It takes only a moment for the two of you to heave the barely awake female into her bed unceremoniously.

You and Sans share a sigh, where he reaches into his pocket to grab the vibrating phone. “yo?”

Cali looks up at you, grabbing your attention by tapping your hand. “Is she okay, Auntie?” She asks, pointing to your nearly comatose roommate.

“i’m a little busy, al.”

You look over Kenareth, who’s rolled over onto a pillow and kicked off her shoes. “She will be.”

“w-well…”

Cali giggles into her beige hand. “We met her in the hospital while you were sleepin’.” She grins. “She called you her ‘Mom Friend’.” She brings her hands behind her, swaying her hips. “Was tellin’ Dad that she ain’t surprised you helped me. Says you’re a kind Soul ‘n all dat. But I already knew. It falls from you.”

You raise a confused brow at her. “What? It ‘falls’ from me?”

“i suppose.”

She refuses to meet your gaze. “Yeah.” She murmurs, rubbing her toe against the carpeted floor. “It mixes with everyones. Real strong. Makes everyone nicer.”

“hey, uh, (Name)?”

You and Cali meet Sans’s eye lights, which shy away from your gaze. “i jus’ got a call from work. they need help with some technical crap or another. can you watch over cali for a couple hours? shouldn’t be _too_ long.”

His daughter smiles up at you and you share the same look with her. “Of course! I did offer, didn’t I?”

 

 

 

Cali’s asleep.

With Sans leaving the girl with you at about two in the afternoon, it seems to show that he thinks a couple of hours can be any amount, considering how close it is to midnight. She has passed out tucked under your arm about two hours ago during a versus match in _DOA._  Since then, you’ve turned the game off and turned the TV to a channel with re-runs of _Family Guy._

Now, normally, this wouldn’t bother you; watching a sweetheart of a child while her parent(s) work and tucking her in when it gets too late.

However, you cannot succeed in the latter part of that statement.

Cali’s got her arms around you now, resting mostly in your lap as she snores away. If the poor girl sleeps like the dead, logically, you _could_ move her. But you’re unsure of where to put her if you _did._  The couch is a definite no-no; you’re not gonna allow a _child_ to sleep in the living room _alone_.

There’s always _your_ bed. The selfish voice in the back of your head objects loudly when you think about it; even more so as you shift Calibri into your arms to pick her up. She doesn’t even stir. Her silky ginger hair brushes your arm as you support her head and you find yourself smiling down at her.

“God, if there’s anything to be happy with your mom for, it’s creating you.” You murmur, holding her close as you make your way to your room.

With your door already open and sheets already pulled back, all you need to do is lay her down and tuck her in. You do just that, as well as take off the smaller blanket and one of the pillows for yourself.

The couch for you, it seems (not that you object to it; you’ve definitely had worse forced on you). You write a short note for Sans and tape it to the front door, letting him know that he can come in to steal his daughter away. Satisfied, you lock the door and make yourself as comfortable as you can on the couch.

***

“MOMMY!”

The scream jolts you awake instantly, your instincts running wild.

“DAD!”

Throwing off the blanket, you make it to your room when you hear your roommate’s bedroom door slam against her wall. Clothes whip around your bedroom, carried by wisps of purple, glowing magic. Everything heavier has either toppled over or fallen to the carpeted floor.

When Cali’s black and violet eyes meet yours, everything stills suddenly, leaving it _very_ quiet. Tears gather in her eyes and her bottom lip trembles, prompting you to practically leap over to your bed and gather her into your arms.

She sobs into your nightshirt, clinging to you. “I’m sorry, Mom! I’m so sorry!”

You pull her into your lap, squeezing her tightly and running your hand down her back. “Shh, Shh. It’s okay, honey. Shh.” 

She isn’t meaning to call you ‘Mom’, you’re sure. Maybe a bad dream about her biological mother?

“(Name), I’m gonna make some hot chocolate.” Kenareth murmurs sleepily from your doorway. “Bring her once she’s calmed down, mmkay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Cali’s trembling in your arms, whispering the words over and over into your chest. “I’m sorry, momma.”

It takes a couple of minutes of rocking and gently whispering to get her to calm down enough to pull away from you.

“Are you okay, honey?”

She sniffles, rubbing her puffy, red eyes. “Y-you were hurt.” She hiccups. “Tori c-couldn't help. The beep stopped. Dad would-wouldn’t let me see you anymore. He-He said I shouldn’t c-care so much about a st-stranger.”

You wipe away her tears with your thumbs before taking her small hands into your own. “It’s alright, Cali. It was just a dream. I’m right here, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” She sniffles.

“C’mere.” You hold your arms out for her, which allows her to eagerly wrap her arms around your neck.

Supporting her legs with your arms, you walk her out into the living room and into the kitchen. Your brunette friend is heating up some milk on the stove and Sans had taken a seat at the small square table, apparently having shown up while you were comforting Calibri.

Sans stands up when he sees you, making his way over to you and his daughter. “cali?”

When he holds his hands out to take her, you become surprised when she shakes her head and holds you tighter. Even more surprising, he readily agrees, placing a hand on your lower back to guide you to the table.

Once you’ve sat, he comes around the other side to talk to his little girl. “are you okay, sweetheart?” He asks her.

She nods.

“okay.” He smiles, pressing his forehead against hers. “want some cocoa?”

Softly, “no” reaches your ears, which you could just barely hear.

…

He’s really close. You can see a softly glowing cyan mist swirling in his left socket, feel a faint buzz of magic radiating from him, and hear your heart beating roughly in your chest. A furious heat rises to your face, forcing your eyes away.

“Ma, can dad and I stay tonight?”


	3. Matters of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calibri sees something that you don't want to be mentioned.
> 
> You see Calibri's Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan.   
> It fell flat because I like this concept too much.   
> How many chapters will it be?  
> Who knows anymore?!

The speed at which Sans reels back is the same as Calibri covering her mouth with her hands. You’re just as shocked; you thought she only accidentally called you ‘Mom’. She consciously said it this time, even if she didn’t entirely mean it. 

Kenareth pipes in now. “I’m sensing that a boundary has been crossed. I’m gonna go. Help yourselves to the hot chocolate.” She quickly skitters away, much less graceful than normal. 

Once her door shuts, Cali tries to diffuse the situation. “Dad, I’m so sorry! I-I forgot you didn’t want me to say that!” 

… 

He’s silent. The lights in his eyes flit between you and the redhead in your arms. Are they smaller than normal? 

Should you say something? You barely know Sans! Sure, you saved his daughter but that doesn’t mean he’d actually allow you to become her mom, as much as you want to. 

Is it morally okay to be a kid’s mom and be only friends with their father? 

“I mean, y-you two can stay.” You murmur tentatively. “If you want. I have tomorrow off and I’m comfortable enough on the couch.” 

Cali’s black and white eyes meet yours again. “W-Wait, M- Auntie, What if I have a bad dream again?” Her eyes meet Sans’s again. “You’ll be there, Daddy?” 

He shakes off the shock as his daughter addresses him. “y-yeah, sweetheart. always.” 

As she nods, her mouth opens in a large yawn. Exhaling, she rubs at her tired eyes. 

You smile softly at her, standing back up. “Honey, I’m gonna let Dad take you to bed, alright?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

She holds her arms out to her father, who takes her naturally. “okay. c’mere, baby girl.” His free hand cradles her head, settling her against his collarbone. 

“You can use the room opposite Kenny’s.” You say softly. “Please don’t mind the mess. Her magic went wild and I haven’t been able to clean it yet.” 

“thanks.” He wanders away, leaving you alone in the kitchen. 

With a heavy sigh, you make your way over to the stove where the hot milk resides. Grabbing two mugs, you prepare two easy hot chocolates for you and Sans. It’s probably better to discuss the situation over a drink or snack, right? 

Your cup is half empty by the time he returns, taking a seat opposite you. 

“Okay, so, this is probably gonna sound a whole lot worse than I mean it to be, but is there a problem with her calling me ‘Mom’? Or even just referring to me as ‘Mom’?” You ask. “It seemed to upset you.” 

Yeah, those white lights in his eyes  _ definitely _ shrink. The tips of his fingers drag across his jawline, weirdly sounding just like skin on skin. Monster physics, you suppose. 

“for the first question, kinda.” He slowly replies, wrapping his hands around the mug rather than expose his nervous habit. “i’m not upset. it’s just, her mom ain’t the nicest person, obviously. she never acted any different until after cali was born. left us soon after, leavin’ me to care for cali. ‘course, i don’t want her lookin’ up to that kinda person. second, i’m definitely  _ not  _ upset.” He chuckles, nervously, keeping his gaze from yours. “the opposite, really. she looks up to you, someone who put their life on the line for her.

“you’ve been really good to her. better her call  _ you _ mom than her real one. but,” He pauses with a sigh. “i ain’t exactly the most trustin’ guy, babe.” 

“I don’t expect you to be,” You say. “Especially when it comes to a woman in your life. After one you trusted leaves you a single father? I’m not at all surprised.” You hold a hand out, palm up. “Whatever you need me to do, I’ll try my best.” 

At the gesture, he finally looks up at you, a strained smile on his face. “i-i...” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want. You don’t seem like one to make promises you're unsure of.” You smile gently back. “But, I, on my life,  _ promise  _ to protect Calibri. Nothing has to happen between me and you; I’ll just be as much a mother to her as I can.” 

… 

He takes your hand. 

“okay.”

***

The next few weeks seem to fly by. As you babysit the beautiful young girl, she tells you stories from school; things she learned, what she and her friends did, and what Sans tells her as he walks her to your place. 

On Saturdays, your mutual day off, you and Sans spend time together with her. The two of you take her to a local playground where many of her friends have started to gather as well. Sometimes, you join her and her friends, but you usually spend most of the time enjoying talking to Sans. 

A lot of questions between the two of you just barely tipped on the line between very friendly and personal. He was always excited to share facts of Monsterkind with you and you did the same with Humankind. Whenever he had questions about what Frisk does or means that was shown on the news, you answered to the best of your ability. 

“Mamma!” Cali stops beside your legs before she hops onto your lap. “I gotta tell you somethin’.” 

“What?”

She gestures for you to come closer like she was going to whisper in your ear. She cups her hands around your ear. 

She whispers so softly that you still barely hear it. “Dad’s too shy to admit he likes you too. Both your Souls brighten when they’re together. It’s a sign.” 

You look at her, confused. “Wait, what?” 

“My monster friends and I can see your Souls.” She says. “I told them you’re not my real Mommy but they can see that you wanna.” 

“What are you implying, Calibri?” 

“Be my  _ real  _ Mommy. Get Dad to make you my  _ real _ Mom.” 

The redhead hops away before you can snatch her, giggling like mad at your warm, flushed face. “Calibri, I swear-!” 

Sans chuckles. “what’s that about?” 

He laughs out loud when you refuse to answer, your flush only growing warmer at his words. 

\----------------

You were brought along to one of Calibri’s checkups, where you greeted Alphys like an old friend. 

“Well, Sans. I th- _ think _ I’ve got it w-working properly.” The lizard monster gestures to the screen in front of her, which is split down the middle with two similar stat setups. “We might f-finally learn something about C-Calibri’s Soul.” 

The little girl looks just as excited as the two monsters do, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “What do I do?” She asks, leaning from foot to foot now. 

Sans guides her to stand in front of a small camera-like machine. At the movement, it seems to come to life, tracking their movements. “jus’ stand here, baby girl. it’ll follow ya.” 

The black screen Alphys is watching flickers to what looks like an X-Ray as Sans moves away. Certain parts of Cali’s body flicker purple like her magic, like her torso, upper left arm, and lower right leg. It focuses on her chest, right where her heart is. 

 

_ ‘Analyzing Soul…’ _

 

Calibri’s fingers play with the hem of her Pokémon shirt, nervous energy around her. You want to help her feel better, but you’re not allowed to be in there right now. You had been told  _ many _ times right before the session.

Cartoon hearts - one right-side-up and another upside-down - appear on the screen, side by side. Curious, you watch as multitudes of numbers flicker right below each before they settle. 

62 percent under the right-side-up heart, 38 percent under the opposite one. 

You read the words as the screen returns to the stats list.

 

_ ‘Predominantly Human Soul. Possible magical ability. Young - stats may change.’ _

 

 

“definitely has magic,” Sans says, standing beside you. 

The chart scrolls down, revealing a specific combination of the two hearts from the earlier screen. Half of one is right side up, the other upside-down, split almost perfectly in the center. The upright half is colored purple, the same color you learned her magic to be while the other half is a lighter lavender.

 

  * _62% Human_


  * _38% Monster_



 

  * __Shade (Human): d535d9__


  * _Shade (Monster): e39ff6_


  * _Trait (Human): Persistence/Perseverance_


  * _Trait (Monster): Responsibility/Reason_



 

 

“Wow! Th-That worked so much better than I expected!” 

You’re still in awe at the words you can see flickering across the screen; numbers settling beside stats like a DND character sheet. 

“Can I see?” Calibri asks, her excitement and anxiety contagious to you. 

Sans looks to Alphys, who nods before he holds his hand out to her. You’re nervous that he’d be feeling anything negative toward her from her stats. However, when he meets your gaze as he’s walking her to the screen, all you can see is pride. He explains everything to her and you listen carefully. 

 

  * __HP: 18/18__


  * _DEF: 10_


  * _ATK: 3_



 

 

He carefully avoids the two under her HP until she mentions it.

“What about those, Dad?”

 

 

  * __LV: 1__


  * _EXP: 0_



 

 

Alphys carefully chimes in when he freezes. “Th-They’re Level of Violence and Execution Points, r-respectively.” She murmurs. “They apply m-mostly to Humans. T-To their c-capacity to hurt.” 

A tense, awkward silence fills the room. You fiddle with your fingers, Alphys scratches the back of her neck, Cali plays with the hem of her shirt, and Sans places his chin on his hand. 

“Oh.” Cali breathes. “Can we talk about somethin’ else?” 

Quickly, you step in. “Hey, Cali, where do you want to eat?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Baby Blues from Red on the Walls by MSMK


End file.
